A Trip to Italy with Class 3A!
by Ayano27
Summary: Reborn, disguised as Reboyama-Sensei, came to class 3-A, which is Tsuna's class, and inform them that they got randomly picked as the class which is going to Italy, sponsored by a 'company' named Vongola Enterprise. Will Tsuna's secret as the heir of the biggest, strongest, bloodiest, and richest Mafia Famiglia revealed to his classmate?
1. Chapter 1: A Trip to Where!

**Title: **A Trip to Italy with Class 3-A

**Author:** Ayano27**  
**

**Timeline:** around summer… Tsuna is in grade 3 now.

**Summary:** Reborn, disguised as Reboyama-Sensei, came to class 3-A, which is Tsuna's class, and inform them that they got randomly picked as the class which is going to Italy, sponsored by a 'company' named Vongola Enterprise. Will Tsuna's secret as the heir of the biggest, strongest, bloodiest, and richest Mafia Famiglia revealed to his classmate?

* * *

**Author:** This is my first time writing a fanfic for Katekyou Hitman Reborn fandom, so, maybe it's OOC since I still can't get the good grasp of the character's attitude. So I'm sorry if it's sucks.

**Warning: **OOC, wrong spelling and bad grammars.

**Ayano:** Yo minna-san! Ike I said in the author's note, this is first time making a fanfic for KHR! So, I'm sorry if it's sucks… anyway, Tsu-kun!

**Tsuna:** hai?

**Ayano:** please kindly tell the readers the disclaimer!

**Tsuna:** Oh, okay, Ayano-chan here doesn't own Katekyou hitman reborn!

**Ayano: **Thank you Tsu-kun! And everyone, enjoy the story!

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Trip to Where?!**

* * *

Our beloved soon to be Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was daydreaming, not paying attention at Nezu's lesson. He was daydreaming about him marrying his crush, Sasagawa Kyoko, like usual.

Meanwhile, his self-proclaimed right hand man and as well his best friend, Gokudera Hayato, was not paying attention in his class; he just closed his eyes, trying to sleep.

And Tsuna's other best friend, Yamamoto Takeshi, was sleeping, completely ignoring Nezu's lesson.

Suddenly, the door was opened by a tiny teacher, who everyone –except Tsuna- called him Reboyama-sensei, though he is actually the greatest hit man of the world, the sun arcobaleno, Reborn, who is Tsuna's home tutor.

Knowing that his tutor is in front of the class, Tsuna quickly pay attention, not wanting to be shot or bombed, or anything that Reborn would do to him. Gokudera too, quickly pay attention. Tsuna then whispered to Yamamoto, trying to wake him up, which he actually succeeded in. Yamamoto woke up with a grin and quickly pays his attention to Reborn.

Reborn was holding some forms. Tsuna's eyes were fixed to the forms and Reborn. What are the forms for? Well, let's just see.

Reborn smirked, he opened his mouth and said, "Well, hello everyone… I just want to tell you all that class 3-A has been randomly picked as the class which will go to Italy for a week. The trip to Italy is sponsored by Vongola Enterprise. For the whole summer vacation, we'll be staying in my best friend's mansion."

'_Re-Reborn!__'_ Tsuna mentally shrieked his tutor's name. What did just he said? They are going on a trip to Italy? And more, sponsored by Vongola?

'_Reborn! What the hell are you thinking?__'_ Tsuna wanted to voice his thought out, but he can't, because he didn't want to be shot at his head by his evil Spartan tutor.

Meanwhile, Reborn, who easily reads Tsuna's thought, just grinned sadistically. After letting the students –except for Tsuna, his guardians, and Enma and Shitt P- cheered; Reborn silenced them and said,

"This is the form your parents need to sign. If they didn't sign, then you can't follow the trip. Collect this forms by Friday." Ans with that, Reborn handed out the forms and went out of the class.

Tsuna just sighed; he can only follow his sadistic tutor's will now. But still… why? What if his secret of being a heir to the biggest, strongest, bloodiest, and richest mafia in the world was revealed to his classmate? They can be in danger by just knowing about it! What was Reborn thinking?

He sighed again, hoping Nana will not allow him to go.

Oh, Tsuna, your hope will never come true.

* * *

"A Trip to Italy? Sure you can go! By the way, I heard that your father is currently working in Italy now! Please tell him that I miss him so much if you meet him!" Nana said with a cheerful voice as she signed the form.

Tsuna's hope was crashed. Why have his mother agreed?

Reborn just watched as his students sulked in his room, muttering about how sadist he is. Reborn just smirked and kicked Tsuna on the neck, causing the brunette to hiss in pain.

"Ouch! Reborn! What was that for?" asked Tsuna, holding his neck which is in pain.

"What are you saying just now? Saying that I'm a sadist? You should know better that it's not good to talk behind someone's back." Reborn lectured

Tsuna just sighed, and then he changed the topic, "Reborn! What are you thinking? A trip to Italy? Are you insane? What if they knew that I'm the Vongola Heir? What if they be in danger because of that?"

"It's not my idea, well, I mean, not really my idea. It's my, Nono's, and Iemitsu's idea. They just wanted to see your classmate and find some peoples that might become part of your famiglia later." Reborn stated

"Don't ever include them in the mafia world, Reborn! They're just innocent people!" Tsuna said angrily. His eyes were determined to not let his oblivious classmate to enter the mafia world. He just wanted them to live an ignorant life.

Reborn was proud at his student's determination, though he didn't show it. He will be a fine boss… he will protect the innocent and the weak… just like his ancestor, Giotto… Vongola Primo…

"Well, now just go to sleep. You'll need plenty of rest." Reborn said as he went to sleep. As usual, he said, "**Don****'****t disturb my sleep if you don****'****t want to die.**"

Tsuna just gulped and went to sleep himself. He hopes that the trip wouldn't be so bad… he hoped that his secret will not be revealed… but as soon as he hoped like that, his hyper intuition tried to tell him that something bad is going to happen. But Tsuna shrugged the bad feeling his intuition gave, trying to be optimists.

But we do know that his hyper intuition never gets wrong, I repeat, NEVER gets wrong.

* * *

Somewhere in Namimori…

A shadow moves, approaching a man, the man has 'x' scar in his face, his hair is white, indicating that he is about 50s, he wore an expensive suit, and he is holding a cigarette.

The shadow was revealed to be a young boy, about 14. He was talking to the man. After they finished talking, the man smirked and ordered.

"Well then, this is an order, in the trip, attack the Vongola Famiglia from the inside, and kill Vongola Nono and Vongola Decimo. Understood?"

"Understood, boss. I'll do my best." The boy said, smirking as well. He then excused himself and goes away from the man.

As soon as the boy left, the man laughed and said, "You will now fall into my hand, Vongola! The Segreto Famiglia will rule the underworld society! Khahahaha!"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Ayano:** So, minna… how is it? Its sucks right? Anyway, I'm sorry for grammar and spelling error! TT_TT

**Tsuna: ** N-ne, Ayano-chan, don't cry 'kay?

**Ayano:** Ts-Tsu-kun…. QAQ

**Tsuna:** Erm, Minna! Please review this fanfic! See you next time!

**Reborn: **Ciao Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2: Flight to Italy!

**Title: **A Trip to Italy with Class 3-A

**Author:** Ayano27

**Timeline:** after Shimon Arc, before the representative war.

**Summary:** Reborn, disguised as Reboyama-Sensei, came to class 3-A, which is Tsuna's class, and inform them that they got randomly picked as the class which is going to Italy, sponsored by a 'company' named Vongola Enterprise. Will Tsuna's secret as the heir of the biggest, strongest, bloodiest, and richest Mafia Famiglia revealed to his classmate?

**Warning: **OOC, wrong spelling and bad grammars.

* * *

**Ayano:** Hai hai minna! Thank you for reviewing, faving, and alerting~ I Love you guys! (In family way of course)

***Hibari comes in***

**Hibari: **What did you call me for, Herbivore?

**Ayano**: A-Ano… Hi-Hibari-san… can you please tell t-the reader—

**Hibari:** Tell what?

**Ayano:** T-The disclaimer…._.

**Hibari**: Hmph. Ayano doesn't own KHR. Done. *leaves*

* * *

**Chapter 2:** **Flight to Italy  
**

* * *

_When Summer Vacation arrives__…_

Students of class 3-A has gathered in Namimori Airport, some of them were really excited. They're going to Italy, for free! That's a rare chance! But they never knew that the reason that they were 'randomly' picked is because of their classmate that they thought dame…

The reason they are randomly picked is because of Tsuna.

Tsuna, who was gathering with his guardians and the Shimon Famiglia who were standing far away from the oblivious crowd, just sighed. Gokudera was trying to assured his boss that it will be fine. Tsuna smiled at him.

He silently hoped that the Vongola member later acted like they didn't knew him…or at least, didn't treat him like he's the decimo…

Then, Reborn, who is in his Reboyama-sensei disguise, told them to gather up, so they do as he said. Then 4 people come forward, they are Hibari Kyoya, Sasagawa Ryohei, Rokudo Mukuro, and Suzuki Adelheid.

"These guys are our guests for this trip. If you ask why Ryohei, Hibari, Adelheid, and this pineaple head, named Mukuro, were invited to the trip, it's because I invited them. So don't ask, okay?" told Reborn, the oblivious students nodded.

"Oya, oya, arcobaleno, what did you call me just now?" Mukuro asked

"I call you pineapple head, pineapple head." Reborn answered with an innocent grin

All the students, well… except Hibari, sweat dropped seeing the sun arcobaleno's grin, while Mukuro was making a mental note to make a plan to torture the arcobaleno later.

"Okay now, the plane is ready, we can enter the plane now." Reborn announced and lead the students, guests, and Nezu to the plane.

As soon as they are in front of the plane, the oblivious students and Nezu gapped at the plane they were going to ride. It's a big… no… HUGE private plane they were going to ride! Not to mention it looks like it's still brand new! They knew that Reboyama-sensei's friend is the owner of the Vongola enterprise, but… they still can't keep wandering about how rich Reboyama-sensei's friend is!

"Everyone, listen! These are your passports; don't ask how I got the photos and signatures. I have my own ways." Reborn announced as he gave the passports to the students and Nezu. The oblivious students were whispering about how Reboyama-sensei got their photos and signature.

"Now all of you may enter the plane." Reborn told them. Everyone lined up and walked on the stairs, entering the plane, they quickly went to their seat according to the number on their tickets, while the Vongola and Shimon? Some of them went to their sits while the other (Tsuna, Enma, Gokudera, and Hibari) went to their private bedrooms in the plane.

* * *

_Inside Tsuna__'__s room_

Tsuna put his travel bag at the corner, and then let himself fall to the king-sized bed. He was just about to sleep when he noticed that his travel bag was slightly shaking. He cautiously walks toward the bag and open it, just to see…

"Dame-Tsuna! Gimme a candy!" you know who is it

"Lambo! No forcing!" and you know who this is too.

"Lambo? I-Pin? What are you doing in my bag?" Tsuna asked, sweat dropping.

"Lambo-san heard that you and Reborn are going to a trip to Italy, so Lambo-san decided to follow you! And I-Pin is here following Lambo-san!" Lambo answered

"I-Pin tried to stop Lambo! I-Pin sorry, Tsuna-san…" I-Pin apologized with broken Japanese.

"It's alright, I-Pin… does mom knew that you two are going?" Tsuna asked and the two infant nodded.

The door then was opened by Reborn, who is with… WHAT?! No way…! That's…

"O-Oka-san?!" exclaimed Tsuna, surprised.

"Reborn-kun invited me to Italy too, so I can't refuse… beside I maybe can meet your father too later~" Nana said with a sing-song tone.

"Re-Reborn… you're planning this for the whole time right…?" Tsuna asked, glaring at his tutor, but he only received an evil grin from the sadist... actually, maybe that grin is enough to answer Tsuna's question.

"Reborn… how could you…?" Tsuna asked dramatically

But Reborn's grin grew wider. Tsuna can only sighed in defeat. He excused himself from _his_ room, letting the kids play there, and went to Enma's room. There, he told Enma every single thing his tutor has planned until now for this trip.

"Enma… he's trying to make me suffer…! He even brought mom to the trip!" said Tsuna

Enma just sweat dropped, really, how could a baby be that sadistic? But this is an arcobaleno we are talking about, so… there are so many things that are different between them and normal babies.

* * *

After a good 11 hours of flight, the plane has landed in Vongola Private Airport. Tsuna immediately get out of the room, bringing his bag, and run out of the plane, ignoring the men in black. The men can't see him clearly since he ran too fast. So they just ignored him and waited for their tenth –which already passed them (LOL)-

"My, is Tsu-kun so eager with the trip that he run out first?" asked Nana, giggling.

"Haha, Tsuna is so energetic!" Yamamoto laughed

'_He just didn__'__t want to the men to greet him.__' _Enma thought; sweat dropping at his best friend

As soon as everyone entered the airport, they saw Tsuna who was talking to an old man friendly, beside that man was a blonde haired man, Nana squealed as she saw the blonde and quickly went to his way. The blonde man's expression turned happier when he saw Nana.

"Nana~!" the blonde man called

"Iemitsu dear~!" Nana called to, and then, they hugged each other. Tsuna face palmed seeing this while the students (except Hibari, Mukuro, Chrome, and Gokudera) squealed 'awww'

'_The heck__…__ do they need to do that every time they saw each other?__'_ Tsuna thought.

"Ah, it seems that your classmates have entered, Tsu-kun." The old man said. Tsuna nodded. The old man than walked to the front and said,

"Welcome to Italy, students of class 3-A, I'm Timetoe, Vongola Nono. This is *points at Iemitsu* Sawada Iemitsu, a distance relative of mine and the boss of the second Vongola." Nono introduced

The oblivious students and Nezu gapped. The turn to see Iemitsu who grinned and turn to Tsuna who was looking at another side, murmuring about something. There's no way that the boss of second Vongola is the father of…

"And like you all suspected, I'm Tsuna's father!" Iemitsu stated.

And now, some of the students fainted after knowing that Tsuna is the son of the Second Vongola. But we all do know that the fun just begins! The students still didn't know what more to be surprised!

Meanwhile, a boy who seems to be quiet all the time, was smirking evilly, but smirk went unnoticed by the others,

'_So that__'__s Vongola Nono and the CEDEF boss__…__ now I only need to find Vongola Decimo before killing them all.__'_

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Ayano:** Right~ this is the second chapter! Hope you all like it~ Ah! and I'll try to make this story different from the other! Just wait minna~

**Reborn:** Well, try like your life depend on it, dame-Ayano *shoots a dying will bullet toward Ayano*

**Ayano:** Whoa! *dodge the bullet* fiuh, that's close.

**Tsuna:** HIEEE! *narrowly dodged the bullet* T-that's close…!

**Ayano: **Anyway! Please review! And don't forget to read and review my other story 'The True Sky'!


	3. Chapter 3: Vongola Style Dinner!

**Title: **A Trip to Italy with Class 3-A

**Author:** Ayano27

**Timeline:** after Shimon Arc, before the representative war.

**Summary:** Reborn, disguised as Reboyama-Sensei, came to class 3-A, which is Tsuna's class, and inform them that they got randomly picked as the class which is going to Italy, sponsored by a 'company' named Vongola Enterprise. Will Tsuna's secret as the heir of the biggest, strongest, bloodiest, and richest Mafia Famiglia revealed to his classmate?

**Warning: **OOC, wrong spelling and bad grammars.

* * *

**Ayano:** Ciao minna~ I'm back with a new chapter! Thanks for faving, alerting, and reviewing~! (⁄ˆ—ˆ)⁄ I AM TOTALLY SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE! anyway, Ryohei-san~

**Ryohei:** EXTREME! So, Ayano! Why did you call me to the EXTREME?

**Ayano: **Ryohei-san, please say the disclaimer to the extreme!

**Ryohei:** Okay! Ayano doesn't own Katekyou Hitman Reborn to the EXTREME!

**Ayano:** Thank you Ryohei-san, now~ let the story start to the extreme!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Vongola Style Dinner!**

The students are now in the Vongola's limousines, they stared in awe at the scene outside the window as the limos were going to the Vongola mansion. The scene out of the window was amazing.

And how about our Decimo and his guardian?

In the first limo that is used by the Vongola, Tsuna was sighing, silently praying that his secret will not be revealed.

As soon as the limos arrived at the mansion, all the students gaped, the mansion is so big! And they just only see around 3% of the whole mansion! Everyone still stared at the mansion until they heard a… gun shot?

Everyone turned to the source of the sound, only to see Reborn who is holding a gun, yeah; he is not in his Reboyama costume now. He is using his signature fedora and suit.

"Huh, where's Reboyama-sensei?" asked Nezu confused

"He has entered the mansion, and before you started asking, my name is Reborn, Dame-Tsuna's home tutor." Reborn lied and introduced himself

"Hah~ Dame-Tsuna has a baby as a tutor? Wow~" said Kaneda mockingly

'_Yes, a baby…. A baby who is not like a normal baby. He is one of the seven strongest babies.'_ Tsuna thought.

"Erm, anyway, why don't we all go in? You all must be tired for being in the plane for 11 hours right?" asked Nono. Everyone nodded and then entered the mansion following Nono.

Nono and Iemitsu lead the students, Nana, and Nezu sensei to the ballroom while Tsuna and his guardians stayed because Reborn instructed them to.

"So, what do you want to tell us, Reborn-san?" asked Gokudera.

"I got information from my bug friends, and they told me that one of your classmates is a spy from an enemy famiglia. You should find him and defeat him. Is that clear?" Reborn asked

Some of them nodded while some hesitant, and that's Chrome, Yamamoto, and Tsuna… it's their classmate that they must defeat… can they do that?

"Anyway, now let's go to the dinning room." Said Reborn as he walked to the ballroom, followed by Tsuna and his guardians.

After Tsuna, Reborn, and his guardians arrived in the ballroom, they each took the sits they wanted. Tsuna and Reborn walked to the table where Nana, Iemitsu, I-Pin, and Lambo. While the other guardians sit together in one table.

When they seated, Nono came to the stage and began the welcoming speech and told them the story of the Vongola, well, he didn't mention about the mafia though. The oblivious students was attracted to hear him, they didn't feel bored hearing him.

After Nono finished his speech, and went to his seat –which is with Tsuna and family-, they began to eat the foods that are served for them, cooked by the Vongola's best Chef. Almost all of them think that this is the best food they ever tasted. Read the word ALMOST. Well, for those who ever ate Nana's cooking (which were Tsuna, Kyoko, Reborn and most of Tsuna's guardian except Hibari and Mukuro)

As they eat, Lambo threw his burger to Gokudera for some reason I won't tell you guys. And that makes Gokudera angry and Gokudera was about to threw his fork toward Lambo but when he is charging to throw, he intuitively loosen the grab and the fork hits Mukuro's nappo hair. That makes the pineapple head angry and he took out his trident, but then Hibari stood up, holding his tonfas and called Mukuro 'pineapple head' and Mukuro started to fight with Hibari. Gokudera was having argument with Lambo and Yamamoto was trying to calm them down, while Chrome tried to calm Mukuro and Hibari down, and Ryohei? He was shouting 'EXTREME' as he watched the fight.

All the students stared at them, speechless. How can they fight in front of an important person? They are giving a bad impression to Nono! But when they turned to see Nono, he was just talking to the Sawada Family, not caring about the noise; and it makes them more confused… didn't he notice the noise?

Of course he noticed, but he just let it slid. Most of his guardians were also like that in the younger days.

And what about Tsuna?

He just sighed at the commotion his guardians have made, especially Mukuro and Hibari. They will destroy the ball room soon… and he's not going to take responsible about it… HOWEVER, his evil Spartan tutor will only dump the responsible to him with the reason 'because you are their boss'.

Tsuna stared at Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Lambo, who were having an argument, well, Gokudera and Lambo are, Yamamoto just tried to calm them down. Gokudera threw his food to Lambo, but Lambo ducked and the food was thrown to Kaneda. Kaneda then threw his food to Gokudera, wanting to get revenge, but Gokudera ducked which resulting the food to hit Yamamoto. And soon, it has become a food war. The Sawada family, I-Pin, and Nono quickly evacuate from the ballroom while Reborn stayed, watching the food war with amusement.

* * *

After a good 10 minutes, the noise inside die down after a gunshot was heard. Nono opened the door just to see a pissed off sun arcobaleno that was covered by food. Hoo, someone dared to make the infant pissed off~ Tsuna silently prayed for whoever it is who threw the food to Reborn will be alive in the future.

"Dame-Tsuna. Tell that stupid lightning guardian of yours to not throw food to me, if you don't, you'll have your training doubled later." Ordered Reborn

Tsuna nodded nervously and went to Lambo and scolded him a little, about not throwing food when having dinner in the mansion. Lambo nodded as he sobbed, Tsuna sighed and give him a grape candy, which Lambo happily took.

As Tsuna looked around, he saw his classmates, his guardians, and Nezu-sensei covered in food as well. Thank God that he evacuated from the room 10 minutes ago, if not, maybe he will be as angry as Reborn now.

"You lot, went back to your sit. I will inform you guys about something." Reborn ordered, everyone sit as they was ordered. Reborn wiped the food from his clothe and face, and then walked to the stage.

"I'm going to introduce you guys the tour guides for this trip. Yes, will also be a tour guide, but he is not going to be the tour guide alone of course. So now, let me introduce you to the first guide, Lal Mirch." Reborn informed (Note that Lal is in her ault form)

"My name is Lal, if you all dare to disobey my rules in the trip later, you all will suffer hell." Lal introduced herself and gave them some warning, making everyone shivered, especially Tsuna, who is remembering the training he went through in the future… with Lal as his tutor.

"The other tour guide will be my lover, Bianchi." Informed Reborn. As on cue, Bianchi came forward and hugged Reborn.

"My name is Bianchi, nice to meet you all." Bianchi introduce herself.

"A-Aneki…!" Gokudera mumbled and pass out because of stomachache caused of his phobia of Bianchi.

"And the last tour guide… my ex-student and your ex-English teacher. Dino Cavallone, or as you all call him, Dino-sensei." Said Reborn.

Dino came forward, making some female students swoon and squealed seeing him again.

"DINO-SENSEI~" The fan girls called

"It is nice to meet you all again! I hope this trip turn out well ne?" said Dino, smiling, making the fan girls swooned and squealed again.

Meanwhile, there is one boy who seemed to be distanced from the other, he thought, _'The Cavallone boss is here as well? Wow. If I tell this to boss, he will be very happy.'_ He stared again at the stage and thought again,

'_Now, how will I find out who the Vongola Decimo is?' _

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Ayano: **Ciao minna-san~

**Tsuna:** Don't mix Italian with Japanese! It's weirder than an English-Japanese mix!

**Ayano:** What the heck are you talking about, Tsu-chan? Reborn sometimes mix Italian with Japanese too!

**Tsuna:** It's just that it's—

**Ayano: **Ignore him. Anyway~ thanks for faving, Alerting, and reviewing this story! And don't forget to read my other story, The True Sky!


End file.
